The Data Management & Analysis Core will provide data management by maintaining the central databases (e.g. PhenoDB), performing routine data completeness and quality assurance checks, and transferring data to ALFRED as each site is completed. The Core staff will also conduct standard data analyses (F[st], pairwise linkage disequilibrium measures, etc.) as data on each locus and haplotype are completed. The Core staff will also work with Project 4 (Drs. Zhao and Risch) to design, implement, and apply new analytic procedures.